Mystery Kids: Heart Of Darkness
by Coraline15
Summary: After the encounter with Jeff the Killer a six months before, Raz has been having horrible nightmares that he can not explain. He and the others must solve the mystery and the only place they know where to start is an old town called Silent Hill. (Includes Silent Hill characters)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers: Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat are owned by Henry Selick, Norman Babcock and Co. are owned by Chris Butler, Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney, and Razputin "Raz" Aquato and Lili Zanotto are owned by Double Fine and are all copied without permission. Any other characters used belong to their original owners, and are also being copied without permission. I do not own any of the characters I will mention in this story. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This is an idea I had shortly after finishing my last story. I know this isn't the one I had mentioned starting on after finishing the story, but I may cancel making the one I had mentioned, since I might need to rethink about writing it. Also, there maybe be dark moments, much like my last story. So if you find this story disturbing, don't say I didn't warn you... (Rated for violence and bloodshed)

Prologue

Darkness was all he could see. Raz couldn't understand what was happening. He stood alone in the darkness, shivering as if the entire world was made of ice. Raz looked up as movement caught his eye and was confused to see large, fat flakes of snow drifting down from the darkness above him.

"W-wha..?"

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a low buzzing coming from somewhere off to his right.

"Lili..?"

Raz walked toward the sound. While before, his steps made no sound, there was now a soft crunching of snow beneath his boots. Raz could see blankets of white covering the ground. The buzzing now became much louder as he soon stopped a few feet away from an old billboard. He gazed at it in confusion.

"Silent.. What?"

Taking a step closer toward the faded out sign, Raz soon heard a low cracklings noise. Looking at the ground, he froze as he found himself standing on a thin layer of ice. Raz stared on in horror as he saw ice beginning to break. He had to run, but he couldn't move.

Raz struggled as several of large hands made of water gripped around him, surprisingly pulling him and the slab of ice beneath the water.

"Stop! NO!" he cried in horror.

"STO-!"

He was cut off as he was completely submerged beneath the icy water. Raz fought to get free but all he could do was flail aimlessly. The buzzing returned but seemed to have transformed into a voice.

 _Raz_...

Raz's continued to flail frantically.

 _"Raz...!"_

Raz's eyes began to drift shut as he saw the ice reforming overhead.

"RAZ!" screamed a louder voice.

Raz gasped for air as his eyes snapped open. He continued to flail but soon found himself lying on the floor of the 'Mystery Kids' headquarters of the Mystery Shack. Lili was at his side and was frantically shaking him. Raz sat up, gasping heavily and winced, having forgotten about the pain in his side and head.

"Raz? Raz, what happened!?" Lili asked, deeply concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Norman asked, worriedly.

Raz frantically looked around before he tightly closed his eyes and gripped his side. He was in a cold sweat.

"I.. C-can't.." he shuddered weakly.

Lili took his hand and found his skin was clammy and cold.

"Oh my God! Raz..!" Lili gaped. "You're freezing!"

"It... I-it felt so real..." Raz whimpered.

Coraline looked at him, not used to seeing the cocky and overconfident Psychonaut in such an uneasy state.

"It was nothing but... Ice... T-the water... I-it..."

"Raz... It's okay..."

Raz's breathing slowly steadied and he began to calm down.

"I think.. We might have another mystery to solve.." he finally said. "I don't know where it is... But we need to figure it out."

"Where What is...?" Dipper asked, a bit confused.

Raz looked up at Dipper before responding.

"Silent Hill..."

 **Author's Note: know I should've mentioned the other fandom but as I said, there would be things added to the Mystery Kids universe ^^; I've noticed that there aren't any crossovers with silent hill with these characters, and that's a real shame.. Also, I had been thinking that Raz could possibly be having nightmare visions because he was already in a weakened state.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

"Silent Hill?" Lili asked in confusion.

"I think I've heard of that place..." Dipper mused.

He soon went over to the nearby computer and began tapping on the keyboard.

After a few minutes, the information appeared onscreen.

"Let's see.." Dipper muttered as he skimmed through it.

"It says Silent Hill was an old mining town that was abandoned many years ago..." Dipper mused.

"Do you think this has something to do with Raz's nightmare?" Lili asked.

"Not sure..." Dipper responded. "But if this is what Raz was talking about, we should go investigate..."

"Dipper, we don't even know where it is." Mabel frowned.

"Hmm..."

Dipper scrolled down the page.

"It says it's somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania?" Mabel echoed. "Do you know how far that is?"

"Why? Are you nervous about going?" Dipper smirked.

"No, I just have no idea." Mabel grinned with a shrug.

Everyone else groaned in response. Lili turned to Raz and could see he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Raz..."

Raz jumped and looked up at her.

"Easy..." Lili comforted. "If you want to sit this out, you can..."

Raz thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Lili, I have to figure out the mystery of Silent Hill... It might help with the nightmares."

"Nightmares? As in multiple ones?" Coraline asked in surprise.

Raz turned to look at the floor.

"Raz, how long have you been having these nightmares?" Coraline continued to asked.

"Eh... A few days..?" Raz responded. "I-I thought they'd just go away!"

Everyone stared at him in silence, unsure of what to say.

Raz sighed as he shakily got to his feet, wincing as his head began to throb painfully.

"W-we need to go..." he said finally.

"How are we supposed to get there?" asked Norman. "I doubt we could get there using the Mystery Cart."

"He's right," Dipper agreed. "Even with all the improvements in it, it's still just a golf-cart."

"We could try putting in a different motor." Wybie suggested with a shrug. "I mean, it's just a thought but... We could make some more changes to make it run smoothly."

"Even if you did, Wybie, wouldn't we have a problem with driving it on the highway?" asked Lili.

"She's right." Dipper replied. I doubt they would permit golf-carts on fast lane roads."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Coraline asked.

Dipper had gone back to the computer to find the way to Pennsylvania and stared at the screen.

"Guys..?" Dipper started. We kinda have a bigger problem..."

They all looked at the computer and stared in shock and disbelief.

"According to this, It would take us over two days to get there..."

"Welp.. so much for that then..." Coraline groaned. "NOW what?"

Lili thought for a moment.

"Well.. There is one way we could get there... But it might take a lot of work to pull it off."

With that, Lili turned on her COM.

"Hello? Agent Nein? This is Agent Zanotto." She paused for a moment. "I need to speak to Agent Truman... It's extremely important."

Around six hours later, there was a low roaring sound of engines, like that of a jet. Everyone looked outside of the Mystery Shack in awe.

As the large machine landed, they could see Stan run outside and demanding what was going on. Dipper and Mable ran outside, the others following close behind them.

Raz did his best to follow them, but thankfully had Lili there to help him.

They made it outside to see a massive high tech jet rest in the field beside the Mystery Shack.

"W-what is that thing?" Dipper asked in awe.

"That is an advanced psychonauts jet." Lili replied. "This should solve the problem of getting to Pennsylvania."

It was at that moment that the hatch to the jet let out a hiss as it began to open. They all stared in awe as Agents Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello leaving the ship. Along with them, a tall man with a long beard walked out as well. Everyone was intimidated by the man. Lili however, was not as she stepped toward him.

"Hi Dad." she said at last.

"dad...?" Everyone else said in shock.

"Yeah, that's Agent Truman Zanotto." Raz replied. "He's the head of the organization... And Lili's father.."

Truman Zanotto looked at his daughter before giving her a big hug.

"Good to see you, my daughter." he grinned.

He soon turned to look at everyone else.

"So I hear you have a mission to deal with." Truman stated. "Care to explain?"

Everyone nodded and Lili soon began to tell her father and Agents Sasha and Milla what has been going on.

 **Author 's Note: I know I've been kinda rushing through this, but I feel like if I don't, I will lose my insperation to continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Raz groaned as he painfully sat up. He had expected to be in the Psychonaut jet with the others but found he was inside a large and empty room. Glancing around, he could see everything was disarray. There were chairs knocked over and what he assumed to be a surgical table lie on its side near the far wall.

"A...am I in a... Hospital..?" he wondered aloud.

He inched closer to where he saw the surgical equipment. Raz stood near the overturned table, his eyes fixed on a deep crimson stain on the floor. He followed the trail with his eyes to find it stopped at the base of an old and rusted out sink.

Just as Raz was about to look around some more, he froze as he heard something off in the distance. It sounded like.. A siren. Raz looked up in shock and watched in morbid fascination as everything around him slowly began to peel away, revealing a rusty, metallic mesh that now made up the walls and floor of the room. The ceiling tiles were now rotted and falling to the floor and the room was fading to a pitch black. Raz ran through the open doorway and could barely see as everything went dark. He reached the hallway and stopped as he heard a low buzzing noise. Raz went pale as water began to bubble up from between the mesh floor. The watery hands soon began to completely envelope him. The water was soon at his waist and then his neck. He didn't have time to scream as he was forced down into the fringed water.

A terrified scream left Raz's throat as he jolted awake, falling onto the floor of the jet's resting quarters. Lili was at his side in a second. She held him close to her as the others approached them slowly.

"Raz.. It's okay.." Lili comforted. "It was just a dream.

Raz looked up and for the first time, Lili could see the dark half-moon circles that had begun to form beneath his eyes. He looked exhausted. Lili looked up to see her father had also approached them.

"This is what I was talking about.." Lili explained. "This has been going on for at least five days now!"

"What do you think is causing this?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know.." Lili replied. "But I'm going to find out."

Raz looked up.

"NO!" He shouted in horror. "I.. I don't want you to see them.."

"Raz, we need to figure out what's going on.."

Before Raz could protest, Lili activated her clairvoyance energy and she closed her eyes as she connected with Raz's memories..

She felt cold as if everything was made of ice and could see snow falling around her. Lili could see beneath the cracking ice, water and large liquified hands closing in from all around her, submerging her beneath an icy lake. She could hear a low buzzing as she struggled to get free but felt extremely numb.

The mostly empty surgical room had begun to peel away, leaving rusted out metal meach. In the darkness, she could see a figure that was much taller than she had ever known possible. The static buzz was much louder now and she could see a bubbling of water that was threatening to submerge her again.

Lili saw her friends and herself, covered in burns and cuts, seeing her own hands seeming to be burning bright with pyrokinesis. She approached them, a deep anger radiating through her.

"Raz? W-what are you doing!?" She heard her dream self say.

She heard herself speaking in Raz's voice.

"Lili, you know what has to be done!" Raz replied. "I've told you! I can't take this anymore! It's the only way it will stop..! I'm sorry..."

There was a bright flash of light as she, or rather, Raz lit up the room with white hot fire.

Lili gasped as she broke the connection with Raz and stumbled away in horror.

"Lili? Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Lili continued to stare at Raz in horror.

Coraline and the others looked at Raz as well, and for the first time Lili could actually see tears in his eyes. Raz looked away, visibly shaking. Though the nightmares were horrifying, Lili knew the Raz she knew would never harm anyone. Slowly she inched closer to him.

"Raz... I... I had no idea..."

Raz didn't respond and Lili soon pulled him close to her.

"We will find a way to fix this..." she assured him gently.

Raz held onto her as he closed his eyes, letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks.

 **Author's note: I feel like this might be way too out of character ^^; I kinda just went with how I was feeling... XP Btw, if you're confused, she's seeing and feeling what was happening in the dreams..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

The rest of the flight seemed to be mostly silent as Lili sat beside Raz as he fought to stay awake. He knew Lili had seen the nightmare from days before involving their friends, otherwise, why would she react.. Like that?

Raz bit at his lip hard enough to leave teethmarks as he tried to erase seeing the look of horror on Lili's face. Lili took his hand gently.

"Raz.." she whispered softly.

Raz looked up, looking at her with a haunted expression.

"It was only a dream..."

Raz didn't respond and only turned to look at the floor. Lili gently turned his head to look at her.

"That wasn't the real you..." she continued. "The Raz I know would never do that."

Raz looked up and could see his friends were now standing close by.

"The Raz you know would never do what?" Dipper finally asked.

Raz looked at Lili in horror and shook his head.

"Lili..?" Coraline authoritatively asked. "What happened?"

"I... I can't tell you..." Lili responded.

Before Coraline could continue asking, they soon found the jet was descending to the ground near an old road.

"We have arrived in Pennsylvania." Agent Sasha announced.

Lili and Coraline looked at him, Coraline being annoyed, and Lili relieved.

"I suggest you should get going then..." Agent Sasha continued. "There is no telling what will happen."

Everyone nodded and began to ready the Mystery Cart, which had fit aboard the jet. They all got in the best they could in two groups of four.

As Dipper drove the cart, Coraline kept her gaze on Lili and Raz. She knew they were hiding something and she was going to find out one way or another.

They travelled down the unfamiliar road, noticing a thick fog seemed to have started to settle in.

"It's getting dark.." Neil said finally. "We should probably turn on the lights..."

Dipper nodded and flipped the switch for the lights. Just as he did so however, he caught a glimpse of a young girl standing in the middle of road.

"Look OUT!" Lili shouted.

Dipper quickly turned the wheel and swerved before overcorrecting and the cart began to tumble violently down the road before finally coming to a complete stop.

Everyone groaned as they slowly came to.

"Ugh..." Dipper groaned.

He looked up and stared in confusion as he saw large and fat flakes of snow falling from above him.

"Guys?"

Coraline and the others looked as well, confused to see it was snowing. This couldn't be right. Dipper shook his head and decided to check his friends to see if they were hurt.

"Is everyone okay?" Dipper asked.

"We think so..?" Lili responded.

Raz groaned as he laid in the deepening snow. Lili ran to his side.

"Raz, are you okay?"

Raz sat up, shaking his head dizzily. He soon nodded.

"Well, since no one is too badly hurt..." Coraline began. "I think we have one more thing to take care of before we continue."

Lili frowned, already knowing where this was heading.

"I already told you," Lili glowered. "We can't tell you."

"Lili," "Coraline began. "You obviously saw something and it obviously scared you sh*tless!"

Raz and Lili stared at Coraline, surprised to hear her actually cuss.

"Um.. Coraline?" Norman asked.

"Not now!" Coraline snapped before turning to Raz and Lili again.

"You're both hiding something, and I don't appreciate being lied to!"

Raz glared daggers at Coraline, surprising Lili and the others.

"Coraline..?" Wybie said. "Maybe we should let it-"

"No!" Coraline cut him off. "I won't stand by and let them-"

"I never wanted it to happen!" Raz shouted.

Everyone jumped in surprise at the outburst.

"Do you think I WANT to have these dreams!?" Raz continued. "Do you think I ENJOY it!?" Raz was shaking as his anger flared. "Well I DON'T! I DIDN'T ASK FOR DREAMS ABOUT BURNING YOU ALL TO ASHES!" he blurted out in unbridled anger.

Everyone stared in awe and horror at what Raz had just confessed; more importantly, at seeing fire had erupted from his body in an uncontrolled burst of pyrokinesis. It took a moment before Raz finally realized what he had said. However, what made him go cold in horror was when he saw Lili. She was curled up on the ground in pain. Visible first and second degree burns covered her arms and face. Raz was horrified by what he had done.

"L...Lili... Lili I'm sorry..!"

Raz reached out to comfort her but was shoved to the ground by Coraline.

"Look what you've DONE!" Coraline shouted.

Raz looked up at her, a look of distress on his face.

"I...I-I didn't mean to!" he stammered.

"You didn't MEAN to!?" Coraline growled. "LOOK at her!"

Lili was in a tight ball of pain. Tears formed in Raz's eyes as he inched closer to her.

"Lili.. I'm so sorry..."

He looked up and as everyone stared at him in shocked horror, Raz took off in the direction of the town. He hardly noticed as he ran passed the large sign that read: 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

 **Author's note: Just wanted to clarify that because of everything going on, Raz could not control his anger and ended up using his fire powers by accident**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Lili looked up having heard Raz speaking to her and was shocked to see him sprinting off into the distance.

"Raz, wait!" she groaned trying to get up but was stopped by Coraline.

"Lili, you shouldn't try to move!"

"W-where is he _going_?" Lili insisted, trying to get up.

"Don't worry about that right now," Coraline said. "You need to-"

"I'm not leaving him here!" Lili interrupted.

She soon made it to her feet.

"Are you INSANE!?" Coraline shouted. "He almost KILLED you!"

"Coraline has a point," Dipper intoned. "I mean, _look_ at you! You're covered in burns!

"It was an accident and you all _know_ it!" Lili glared at them.

"Lili, Raz is unpredictable now!" Coraline insisted.

"Only because you just kept _pushing_ him!" Lili growled angrily. "You just _couldn't_ let it go, could you?!"

Coraline opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Lili.

"You just kept pushing him until he couldn't _take_ it anymore! And now you're saying HE'S the monster!?" Lili shouted.

Coraline opened her mouth, but soon closed it again.

"I don't care if he burned me! He's still our friend!" Lili shouted back.

She soon began to leave.

"I'm going to find him.. And then we're going back home..." she said at last, turning back to face them. "You can go on this mission yourself..."

With that last shot, Lili turned and raced off in the direction Raz had ran, glancing up at the 'Welcome to Silent Hill' sign as she ran past it.

—

Ran had run blindly through the deserted town. He finally slowed as he found himself near the center of town. Raz dejectedly glanced back in the direction he had run from, before turning away with a soft sigh. Raz looked around at the tall and empty, desolate buildings, covered in snow. It was then he realized it wasn't actually snow at all... It was ashes.

"Then... Why was it snowing in my dreams?" Raz wondered aloud.

He started to feel cold again, but this time it was different. It was a cold heaviness that he felt as he stood in the abandoned town. It was then he realized the heavy cold feeling must've been why he had thought it was snow. Raz shivered as he continued at a much slower pace. He closed his eyes, the tears he tried to hold back, now flowing freely. After a moment he looked up. He could see a young girl with her back facing toward him.

"Hello?"

The girl responded by taking off down the road and disappearing into the thick fog.

"Hey! Wait!" Raz followed behind her.

As Raz continued down the street, he found it was hard to keep up. Raz fought to keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept well in nearly six days. Raz shivered as he slowed to stop. His legs began to give way and he fell to his knees. He felt so tired.

There was a tap on his shoulder that caused him to snap awake.

"GAHH!"

He spun around, landing on his rump and scrambled away. Raz stared up in shock to see a young woman with blonde hair. The two stared at each other for an awkward moment.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said with a frown. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Raz remained silent as he stared at her.

"I'm looking for my daughter Sharon."

 **Author's Note: I kinda got confused with where it actually is because the game and movie are different XP I kinda just meshed them together.**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

"I think we should go after them.." Norman suggested.

"What?" Coraline snapped.

Norman winced.

"They might need our help." Norman reasoned. "What if something happens to them?"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Coraline countered. "Go after a crazy maniac who could easily kill us?"

Dipper stared at her.

"You heard Lili, it was an accident!"

"Oh sure!" Coraline glared. "And I bet him saying he was going to burn us to ashes was an accident too?"

"Coraline, _listen_ to yourself!" Norman shouted. "Why do you hate Raz so much!?"

Coraline was taken aback. She didn't expect this type of question from Norman. Finally, Coraline sighed.

"I don't _hate_ him..! I-it's just..."

She trailed off but soon continued.

"I was _scared,_ alright!?" she soon shot back. "You saw how badly he burned Lili! I just...!"

Coraline stopped speaking as she remembered the despair and regret on Raz's face at what he had done. Her eyes widened as she remembered her yelling accusations of him purposefully nearly burning Lili to death. Coraline grimaced as she saw the glint of tears in his eyes before he ran away. She felt a sudden pang of guilt at those tears being the last thing she saw before he ran.

"I.. Y...You're right..." Coraline finally choked out. "I-I shouldn't have..."

She glanced off toward the distant town of Silent Hill.

"We need to find them.."

Coraline began to hurry in the direction of where Lili had gone to find Raz, the others soon trailing behind her.

—

Raz didn't know how to respond at first but he soon got to his feet.

"Y-you lost your daughter?" he asked at last.

"Yes.. I was taking her to a doctor in this town." The woman responded. "I've been looking for her since the accident with my car."

Raz eyed her curiously.

"Why here?" he asked.

"Sharon has been sleepwalking and have been having nightmares about this town.. I wanted to know more about why she was having them."

"D-did you say.. Nightmares?" Raz stammered, going a bit pale.

"Yes, I did.. Why do you..?"

The woman trailed off as she saw his face.

"Are you alright? You look pale.."

Raz gulped and shuddered a little.

"I... I've been having nightmares too.." he responded. "I'm not sure why.. B-but I've been having them for a while now.."

The woman looked at him with concern.

"Where is your mother? Are you alone here?"

"I.. Y-you could say that.. M-my friends... Think I've gone a bit crazy.."

"Well, if it helps, we could look for answers together." the woman offered.

"i.. I guess we could.. And I can help you find your daughter along the way." Raz replied.

"Thank you.. You can call me Rose."

"And my name is Razputin.. But.. I usually go by Raz.."

"Alright, Raz.. We should start loo-."

She was cut off when she heard a young girl's voice and saw a girl with auburn hair in pigtails sprinting toward them.

"Raz!" the girl cried, throwing her arms around him.

"L-Lili?" Raz responded in shock. "W-what're you doing here?"

"Taking you home.." she responded.

"No.. Lili.. I can't.."

"What do you mean you 'can't'?" Lili demanded.

She turned toward the older woman next to them.

"And who's this?" Lili continued.

"This is Rose," Raz replied. "She's looking for her daughter.."

Lili turned to Rose a bit suspiciously.

Why would she be here?" Lili questioned.

"Her daughter's been having nightmares about Silent Hill.. Like me.." Raz replied. "I'm going to help Rose find her daughter."

Lili thought over what Raz had just said.

"Well.. Okay, Raz.. If you think that's what we should do.." Lili said at last.

"Thanks, Lil.." Raz smiled.

"Are you both related?" Rose asked, a bit curious.

"She's actually my girlfriend." Raz replied a bit awkwardly.

Rose looked surprised but nodded. Lili looked up at Rose.

"We should probably figure out where we should go.." Lili mentioned.

"We could start from here and make our way through." Rose suggested after a moment.

Lili and Raz both nodded and soon the trio began their search through town.

 **Author's Note: I would appreciate if someone let me know if I'm doing an okay job or not.. It has been a long time before I continued writing after all..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

Rose, Raz, and Lili walked along the empty streets, Raz occasionally glancing over at Lili. Seeing the burns on her sent a pang of guilt through his heart. Lili turned to look back at him, catching a glimpse of the regret and despair in his eyes.

"Raz.. It's okay.." she soothed gently. "It was just an accident.."

"But, look at you.." Raz whimpered. "I c-could've killed you.."

Rose looked at them a bit curiously, but stayed out of their conversation as it was not her business with what happened. Lili however turned to look at Rose.

"I know you're wondering what happened.." Lili responded.

They stopped walking.

"H-how..?" Rose began but Lili cut her off.

"I can sense you are.. Since you can obviously see I'm covered in burns.." she responded.

"Which was my fault.." Raz murmured in response.

"Raz, stop it!" Lili nearly shouted. "Stop beating yourself up about it!"

Raz was about to reply but stopped as he stood completely still. Lili and Rose watched him in confusion.

"Listen.." Raz replied. "D-don't you hear that?"

The three of them listened and Raz froze, the color draining from his face.

"Raz, What is it?" Rose asked.

"I-it's... It's a siren.." he replied a bit weakly.

Lili's eyes grew in surprise, having heard it somewhere before.

"A siren?" asked Rose.

"W-we need to go! NOW!" Raz shouted.

He turned on his heels and quickly took off into the nearest alleyway.

"Raz! Wait!" Lili shouted, racing after him.

As they ran after him, the area around them was slowly growing darker. The alleyway began to stretch onwards into nothingness. The further they ran, they began to see tall chain link fencing had now begun to up much of the alley.

"Raz?" Lili called into the darkness.

As they rounded a corner, they both froze in shock. Raz stood before a tall chain link fence, staring in horror at the body of a young man strung up on the fence in barbed wire.

Though Rose was to petrified to move, Lili ran to Raz's side.

She took his hand and realized he was shaking, his eyes locked with the man's which were hidden behind a pair of cracked and grimy goggles.

Raz started to hyperventilate as a low buzzing static began to echo throughout the alley. There was a low screeching as hordes of beings began to surround them. They were a dusty and charcoal black due to the volume of third degree burns that covered their bodies.

Raz couldn't help to think of the dream where he had burned his friends to death for the sake of ending.. Something.. Something he had no clue about.

He jumped back as the beings tried to grab him and his two companions. Rose tried to fight to get free as many of them began to crowd around her, screeching and screaming loudly. Raz cringed as the screeching and buzzing static left a ringing in his ears.

He saw Rose and Lili both becoming overwhelmed by the creatures and took action. Raz rammed his body against one of the creatures, crying out as hot embers from the creature touched his skin. He gritted his teeth as he continue to knock the creatures away.

"RUN!" he shouted, finally reaching them.

Rose only stared on in horror as Raz and Lili fought the creatures back.

"Rose! Get off your *ss and GO!" Lili shouted at her.

The sound of Lili's shout and cussing snapped Rose out of her trance and she scrambled to her feet. As she ran back the way they came, Raz and Lili finally followed close behind as the creatures continued their pursuit.

The trio ran through the maze of chain link fences until they reached a tall mesh gate. Raz picked up his speed and rammed his shoulder against it. As the wall of mesh gave way, Raz slowly became aware of his injuries that had not completely healed and his head started pounding again. Raz stumbled as he gripped at his side, hitting hard against the ground.

Rose stopped and turned to see Raz in pain on the ground. Rose hurried back through the gate and picked him up off the ground before sprinting out through the loosely swinging gate with Raz in her arms. Lili had turned around but soon saw Rose hurry past. Lili quickened her pace as she ran after Rose. Rose managed to get the double doors of an abandoned building. Lili was the last one inside and she slammed the door shut.

—

"Where the h*ll did they go?" asked Coraline as she and her friends trekked through the empty streets.

"They couldn't have gotten far.." Norman stated. "It was only a few minutes."

"We did kinda just wait for a while.." Neil mentioned. "They could be-"

Neil was cut off as they heard a sound in the distance.

"Is that a siren?" asked Dipper in confusion.

"Guys..?" Wybie started, shaking a little.

They glanced around, shock washing over them as everything went dark. The ground began to take on a metallic rusty color blood hue as the ground began to peel away. They could see a large group of people running toward a rather large building in the distance. The closer they got, the easier they could see it was actually a large church. Norman stopped as a heavy feeling washed over him.

"Norman! Come on!" Coraline shouted.

"S-something's wrong.." Norman groaned, wincing a bit painfully.

"Come on!" Dipper shouted. "We need to go!"

Mabel however was frozen as a really tall being emerged from the darkness. Its face was a mask of thick sheets of metal that took the shape of a pyramid. The being's long bladed weapon graded along the ground.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed, snapping his sister out of her trance. She took off up the steps with the others following behind them. As they ran up the steps, one of the people in the group had not been so lucky as the being picked them up.

There was a sickening rip as the being tore the helpless woman apart. They hurried inside, Wybie having to carry Neil who had fainted. Deep crimson cascaded over them as they frantically shut the door.

The crowd of people watched them as they slammed the door shut. Norman felt a pang of something dark around the group of people around them.

"Witches! You brought them upon us!" shouted one of them.

The others began to yell and scream accusations at them. Coraline and Dipper began trying to fight against them.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at a young woman descending from steps leading from the front alter.

"This is a sanctuary..!" the woman said.

"Ma'am, we're sorry to barge in here," Norman stated. "We were just.."

He stopped as a felt a cold sensation as he looked at the woman.

"Do not worry.." the woman smiled. "We all week protection from the evil outside.. You may call me Christabella.. I am the priestess of this church."

"Listen," Coraline started, stepping forward. "We're looking for our friends.. They wandering into the town and-"

"We shall look for your friends," Christabella interrupted. "For now.. We must pray."

As Christabella made her way to the center of the church. Norman couldn't help but sense a dark energy as he watched them from where he stood. He sure hoped Raz and Lili were doing okay.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, so since there is not much I really know aside from the movie and game, I've kinda wade it as if it was following the movie plot.. XP I know it's not very original, but I just kinda figured I'd give it a try *shrug***


End file.
